scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dog Ghoul is Not a Nice Sight!
A Dog Ghoul is Not a Nice Sight! is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!, and the last ever episode of the series. Premise Do you have a girlfriend? Well Shaggy does! Shaggy's girlfriend Googie calls him and Scooby into her home as she has seen some sightings of a giant hound ghoul, but will Googie's father approve of Shaggy? So get ready for yet another mystery! Plot Googie is closing her curtains. Suddenly she sees a shape outside the window. She blinks and sees nothing. She closes the curtains properly, but a Dog Ghoul smashes through the window. "Aargh!" Screams Googie. ... Shaggy is taking Scooby for a walk out on the street. "Like, slow down Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Sorry!" Replies Scooby. Shaggy's phone starts ringing. He picks it up and answers. "Like hello, yes, zoinks, love you, bye!" Says Shaggy on the phone. "Who was rat?" Asks Scooby. "Like, it was Googie, a Dog Ghoul is haunting her house!" Says Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy arrive at Googie's house. Outside waiting is Googie and her father. "Hi, you must be Shaggy, I'm Peter Davison, but call me Mr. Davison!" Growls Googie's father. "Like, hi, Mr. Davison" says Shaggy. "Hmmm!" Mumbles Mr. Davison as he walks off. "Shaggy!" Cries Googie kissing him. "Like, I haven't seen you in ages" says Shaggy. "I know, right!" Says Googie. "Rello!" Says Scooby. "Hi, Scooby-Doo!" Says Googie. Googie welcomes Shaggy to her mum and her sister. "Shaggy, this is my mum, and this is my teenage sister, Tina!" Says Googie. "Like, hi" says Shaggy. "Hello!" Says Mrs. Davison and Tina. Then they walk off. Suddenly, the Dog Ghoul appears again. "Zoinks!" Exclaims Shaggy beginning the chase scene. Googie runs through the house. She takes a picture and slams it on the ghosts head. She runs away. Scooby and Shaggy run through the basement. They dress up as robbers and scare the Ghoul off ending the chase scene. Soon, Googie, Scooby and Shaggy meet up again. "Like, do you have a kitchen Googie?" Asks Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are gobbling up food. "Aw! I love to see them happy, even if they're stealing all of our food" says Googie to herself. 10 minutes later, Scooby and Shaggy had eaten all of the food in the house. "Thanks Shaggy, what am I gonna say to my parents now when they ask where all the food has gone?" Asks Googie. "Like, sorry!" Says Shaggy. "Reah, rorry!" Says Scooby. Then the Dog Ghoul appears again. It chases Scooby, Shaggy and Googie all the way through the house until Mr. Davison knocks it over. "Are you kids alright?" Asks Mr. Davison. "Yeah!" They say. "Like, now it's time to see who this Dog Ghoul really is..." Says Shaggy ripping off the mask. "Tina!" They say. "But why?" Asks Mr. Davison. "Because I wanted to be the one to have a boyfriend first, so I was jealous and I would've gotten away with scaring Googie off too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog!" Cries Tina. Soon the police take Tina away. "I think you did a brave thing Shaggy!" Says Mr. Davison shaking his hand. "I'll get some food for us to celebrate!" He says. He walks in the house and all the food is gone. "Shaggy!" Screams Mr. Davison. "Zoinks!" Says Shaggy. Googie kisses him on the cheek. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Googie's House Notes/trivia * Quotes :"I think you did a brave thing Shaggy!" - Mr. Davison Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 8 - Acting Thrill *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4 Category:DarthHill's Stuff